Moonlight
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: Ill-fated lovers share a final moment under the moonlight. What must be, must be.


**Disclaimer:** Akame Ga Kill is the creation and property of Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro and all their authorized publishers, distributors etc. This is purely for entertainment purposes and not to make any money from.

 **Author's Note:** Well, I got inspired to write this One-Shot after I read the final chapters of the Akame Ga Kill series. Let it be known I have always been a fan of this ship and unfortunately it did not come to pass and I honestly knew it wouldn't come to be. Just was something about their chemistry and the tragedy between the two that made this so enticing. So with that said, I put my own spin on their final encounter, read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Moonlight**

"It's almost as if it's destiny that we meet under the same moonlit sky as when we first met." The other individual stood still, their face hidden by the shadows cast by the passing clouds. "Your silence won't make it any less painful. What has to happen, must happen. You know this."

The cloud passed allowing the light to shine upon the face of the chestnut haired individual. Their piercing emerald eyes illuminated by the moons rays just stared at the other.

"This didn't have to happen, it still doesn't. Just come with me…"  
"How little you think of me, to just simply believe that I should abandon my country, my post, my duty at a mere whim. For a reward of nothing but painful memories."  
"The war is at an end, your side only has one more foothold left before the revolution gains an absolute victory. The capital is secure but not impenetrable, it will fall. Please, let's just…"  
"Just what? Do you think I will be absolved of my crimes? My hands are stained with blood of your comrades, their families, their friends. Stained with the blood of those that dared to oppose the Empire. It was my duty, my job and unfortunately it was a passion that I sought comfort in."  
"I'm sure that if I vouch for you…"  
"That will be unnecessary, for I intend to die with my cause. There is nothing else to it, the strong survive and the weak perish that is the irrefutable law of existence. If my side is to lose that means we were weak, nothing more, nothing less."  
"Again with this one train of thought…"  
"It is what I was raised to believe, it was etched into my soul the day my mother died on the battlefield. It was carved into my flesh with each passing battle by watching those around me perish, people who thought they were my friends disappear from this world. Watching their life escape their eyes and myself, I just shrugged off the loss of their souls as nothing more but the world following its own rules. The weak perish and the strong survive. I survived, I am strong. I will survive, for I am strong. This is the mantra that speaks of the absolute truth of this world. This is not a mere train of thought, it is my life!" she shouted passionately.

"Can you not live for anything else?"  
"There once was."  
"So why…"  
The blue haired warrior cut him off. "Do you remember the first time we met, on a night such as this one? Why was it that none of us thought it was weird that we met in a glade? Why did we both ignore the intoxicating mix of blood and steel that wafted in the air? I was on the look for an assassin who killed one of our generous benefactors and there you were. I must say I was struck in awe, for all my years I never experienced what I experienced that night. The way the moonlight shone upon your face gave you an angelic glow. Was it this that caused me to ignore my gut feeling to cut you where you stood? Who knows, but then you did something that changed my world forever. You smiled, you showed me that innocent toothy grin of yours. Why did my heart skip a beat? Then your voice, why did my body become soothed by the strength that resonated in it when you spoke? We both knew didn't we? We both knew that we were on opposite sides yet we didn't do what we should have done. You shouldn't have come to me so unguarded, asking me the nearest town location. I should have cut you where you stood, but I directed you back to the town you had just run from. Solely for the off chance that you would actually go back to town and I would see you once again. I must ask you one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"Why did you come back to the village? Honestly."  
"I knew who you were, I was fatigued and I didn't want an unnecessary battle. I knew there wasn't any witness to my act in the village but also, I was attracted. There you were, the angel of death, right before me. There are stories of your prowess in battle, camp fire stories meant to frighten the young and before me was the visual contradiction to every tale that I heard. You weren't laughing maniacally, demons did not hover around you. There weren't any horns protruding from your skull, your visage did not convey the carnage that your hands wrought. Your skin glowed, enhancing your beauty. Your face was stoic but I noticed a faint blush run across them. It made me curious, it made me curious as to how the famed warrior could give off such a feeling of vulnerability. My hands did not itch to feel my sword hilt clutched in my grasp, it instead begged me to see if your skin was as smooth to the touch as the moon made it seem."

"Did it disappoint?"  
"It exceeded all my expectations."  
This caused a fleeting smile to adorn her face. "That night was magical, it awoke a passion in me that I did not know existed. That pleasure was something that the battlefield could never give me and it was a moment I will forever treasure. However, the sun must always rise and dreams must come to an end."  
"You make it seem as if I was the one who left you."  
"No it was me, I left because I knew that those calloused hands that caressed my skin belonged to a warrior and an experienced one at that."  
"So why not kill me in my sleep?"  
"My blade rested against your throat, but my hands rebelled."  
"You could have at least said goodbye."  
"When I say good bye, I have no intention of seeing a person again. I wished to see you once more, I craved to see you. I wanted you to prove my instincts wrong, that you weren't meant for me to slay. You were some wandering mercenary who we could hire, you were on a mission from the Empire and just returned. That was the reason that I didn't know you. I prayed that it would be the case but once again my instincts proved to be accurate. The next time we met…"  
"…my sword was still stuck in the sternum of your commander."  
"Confirming what I already knew to be true."  
"Yet you didn't rush to avenge him. You let me withdraw."  
"The law of the land, he was weak. The strong hold was lost and the order to retreat was given."  
"But you made sure to cut down as much of the opposition as possible."  
"A wild beast has no choice but to step on an insect that dares to block its path."  
"You eliminated three of my closest friends that day."  
"How was I to know? Do you blame me?"  
"It's war and it's nothing that those who remove a sword from its sheathe aren't prepared for."  
"An answer expected from people such as us, but we know how this must end. Let us not draw out the inevitable any longer." The blue haired warrior took her stance, her hand reaching for her sword's hilt.  
"I must ask you though, what is it that you believed you could once live for?"  
With another small smile she simply said. "Your heart."  
"Perhaps in another place, another time, another life. We will fight for the same cause, or simply fight to stay in each other's arms as the day turns to night."  
The female warrior bowed. "To our next lives."  
The male in turn did the same. "To our new fates."

The swordsmen got into their stances to show that the time for talk had ended. The blowing wind settled and the noise of the forest quietened as if the tension froze time. The silence was then abruptly shattered by the clash of steel, and after three more clangs that reverberated throughout the forest; the silence returned.

The elegant blue haired warrior collapsed to her knees, then her body fell forward. The wounded chestnut haired warrior prevented it from meeting the floor. He held her gently in his arms, tears streaming down his face, his deep sobbing only eased by the blue-haired warrior's hand caressing his face to wipe away his tears.

"Show me, what captured my heart that fateful night. Just one more time." The warrior complied with her request and gave her a broad smile, his best that he could muster as tears still streamed down his face.

"I wait for you in the next life, Tatsumi."

The warriors wail echoed throughout the forest, for a moment it seemed as if the forest grieved along with him. The wind swirling around their bodies in an attempt to comfort the fateful lovers. His tears cascaded down his face, pleading with each drop that indeed another time, another place, their hands would be able to hold not kill.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So there you have it, leave a review if you feel like. For those who follow my other fic When One Ends. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming.


End file.
